


The Story Of The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar

by SaraStarchild



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Forgive Me, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, I didn't know how to title chapters, I'm pretty sure I just used a name generator to make all these names, and I still don't, but just a little bit, he's the MOST most important, the talking plant is probably my favorite character, this is what happens when a Gryffindor tries to write a story about Hufflepuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraStarchild/pseuds/SaraStarchild
Summary: In a time before Harry Potter and his friends even graced the threshold of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the big thing to the students was a certain legend by the name of the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar. This is the story of Carter Haltom and Elina Minehart, two Hufflepuff students at Hogwarts, and the story of their experience concerning the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar. (Written in November of 2013)





	1. First Year, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm just gonna post a bunch of first chapters to old fics today? I don't know.

In a time before Harry Potter and his friends even graced the threshold of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the big thing to the students was a certain legend by the name of the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar. This was just a legend that got told to the first years to scare them, but if you asked Carter Haltom, fifth year at Hogwarts, he would tell you otherwise.

But first, let’s back up a bit.

Carter Haltom was a blond-haired, blue-eyed muggleborn boy who was sorted into Hufflepuff on his first day. Which means that he was part of the butt of everyone’s jokes. And, obviously, he was displeased by this. And, because the Hufflepuff House didn’t have any mischievous older housemates, Carter, just like the other Hufflepuffs, didn’t hear the story of the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar. But this didn’t mean he didn’t hear about it. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins talked about it all the time. And about the most random of things, like, whenever something went missing. Or if something mysterious happened while someone’s back was turned. Or if an unexplained house point was awarded. Or if someone got a crunchy edge piece of brownie during dessert. Or if Professor Snape used too many italics during one class period. The list could go on for hours, but there’s actually a story to be told.

So one day, just as Carter’s best friend, Elina Minehart (a black haired, blue eyed first year), sat down next to him for lunch, Carter informed her of his frustration.

“Do you know what this Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar is?” He asked.

“No, I don’t. You’ve asked me this everyday for a week, Carter. I know as much as you do.” Elina answered as calmly as she could.

“The Slytherins were practically just rubbing it in our faces this morning in Transfiguration. I’m just glad Professor McGonagall actually took points away; Professor Snape _gives_ points if they mention it in Potions…”

“Well maybe we could ask someone – maybe an older Hufflepuff…?” Elina suggested.

“How about no. Nobody tells Hufflepuffs anything.” He leaned closer to her. “To tell you the truth, I think I should’ve been a Gryffindor.” He said in a hushed tone.

“A Gryffindor?” She repeated. “Carter – being a Hufflepuff is fine.”

“More like fine- _d_!” Said a voice from behind Carter. Carter and Elina looked up to find a sixth-year Gryffindor.

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Elina informed him.

“To you it wouldn’t.” The Gryffindor said. He then turned to Carter. “Anyway, I couldn’t help but hear you and your little friend here talking about the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar.”

“We were.” Carter admitted.

“And who are you?” Elina asked.

“I’m Royce Jarry. Sixth year. Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar expert. Who’re you?”

“I’m Carter Haltom and this is my best friend Elina Minehart. We’re first years.” Carter introduced themselves. “What makes you an Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar expert?”

“I know everything that anyone’s ever known about the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar, and I could answer all your questions concerning the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar.” Royce answered matter-of-factly.

“You can?!” Carter asked, excited.

“I can!” Royce answered, pretending to be just as excited as Carter was.

“Awesome!” Carter exclaimed. But then he paused. “Wait. What’s the catch?” He asked. “There’s got to be a catch.”

“No catch.” Royce promised. “Just meet me in the trophy room tonight at midnight.” Elina opened her mouth, but he interrupted her just as she was about to speak.

“You can bring your friend, too.” Royce informed them. Carter stood up unexpectedly.

“WE’RE IN!” He shouted. Everyone turned and looked at Carter and Royce. Carter opened his mouth and said the first thing that came into his head: “We’re in…a time! We’re in a time of hope in love, a time to fly to the sky above; we’re in a time to challenge fate, we’re in a time so don’t be late.” Unfortunately everyone was still staring at him – including the professors. “What? I’m a guy and I like poetry. Sue me.” This caused everyone – starting with the Slytherins – to laugh. Slowly everyone turned around and returned to what they were doing before Carter started yelling. Carter gave his hand to Royce to shake, and Royce shook it. “I’m actually not into poetry.” He assured him. “And Elina and I are in. We’ll meet you in the trophy room at midnight.”

“Excellent.” Royce said, letting go of Carter’s hand. “Then I will see you both tonight. Have a good day, Carter, Elina.” He said, nodding to both of them and then walking back to the Gryffindor table.

Carter sat back down and went to say something to Elina, but noticed she was watching him, looking intrigued.

“Did you just pull that rhyme out of your head?” She asked.

“Yeah?”

“It was good. Maybe you should be a poet.” She suggested.

“Ew, no. We’ve got better things to do. Like learn about Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar from that Royce guy!” Carter exclaimed.

“But don’t you think we’ll get in trouble? We’re not supposed to be out after hours!” Elina warned him.

“Elina, you’re being a Hufflepuff. Let’s live like _Gryffindors_ for once!” He exclaimed.

Elina looked down at the table, thinking.

“Oh, alright.” She sighed.

“Yes! We’re gonna go on an adventure! And someday we’ll be known to all the Hufflepuffs as the Hufflepuffs who got away with breaking the rules! And _maybe_ someday a _book_ might even be written about us! And the author of that book would be…J.K. Rowling!” He exclaimed happily. Elina sighed, rolling her eyes, even though she couldn’t hide her smile.

“Come on, Carter, we’ve got to go to Potions.” She said, standing up.

“I hate Potions…” Carter sighed, standing as well.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Elina asked, laughing. “Come on.”

And so they left the Great Hall and went to Potions.


	2. First Year, Part Two

Carter and Elina were happy that they had Potions Class with the Ravenclaws, instead of having to deal with the Slytherins. If they had to deal with the Slytherins, they’d also have to deal with their mortal enemy: Vince Stewarts.

Vince was a black-haired, brown-eyed boy who, like Carter and Elina, was a first year. His brother, Javier Stewarts (a seventh year), teased all the first years, and this gave his brother the green light to tease other first years as well. They both had a thing for teasing Hufflepuffs, unsurprisingly. On the first day of Transfiguration class, Nita Girst (a red-haired, brown-eyed, petite, bespectacled first year) was being teased by Vince, and Carter stood up for her, and Elina followed suit. This made Vince and Javier hate Carter and Elina above all other first-years.

Speaking on Vince, he decided to go find Carter and Elina while they made their way to Potions. They turned a corner in the Dungeons and found Vince standing there.

“Hello, _Haltom,_ _Minehart_.” He said, nodding to each of them, trying to sound cool.

“You aren’t cool, Vince.” Carter informed him, agreeing with the all-knowing narrator.

“I didn’t come here to discuss my degree of coolness, Haltom. I wanted to inform you that I heard your little poem today.”

“As did the rest of the school, Vince; that doesn’t make you too special.” Elina assured him.

“My mommy says I’m special!” Vince informed them. “Anyway, Javier suggests writing down all your stupid little poems, selling them, and then we’ll steal all your money like a Muggle would steal one’s lunch money from another Muggle.” He chuckled.

Carter and Elina exchanged confused looks.

“You’re really bad at this bullying thing, Vince.” Elina informed him.

“Maybe you should try to go for a career you’re more qualified for. Like accounting.” Carter suggested.

“But I hate accountingggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.” Vince whined, moving his mouth in weird ways for all the extra Gs.

“Then maybe you should read a book about how to bully better.” Carter suggested.

“If you even know how to read.” Elina chuckled.

“Good one!” Carter said, high fiving her.

“I JUST WANT TO BE A PRETTY PRINCESS, IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!” Vince yelled unexpectedly, running between them and down the hall, crying.

Again, Carter and Elina exchanged looks.

“What…just happened?” Carter asked.

“No idea.” Elina answered.

“There really needs to be better first year bullies, here. Like, ones that steal Rememberalls from forgetful students or something.”

“But then the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar would be blamed.” Elina reminded him.

“Good point.” Carter agreed. “But seriously, a _pretty princess?_ ”

“Let’s just go to class, Carter.”

And so they did. They arrived about five minutes early – about half the Hufflepuffs and all the Ravenclaws were already there. Nita saved them a seat by her; she waved them over as they entered the room.

“Did you understand the homework?” She asked, pushing up her glasses.

“Not at all.” Elina and Carter said at once.

“Darn it.” Nita slumped in her seat. “Professor Snape’s going to give us all T’s for sure.” She groaned, headdesking.

“That’s his favorite thing to do!” Carter exclaimed.

“Well, maybe we can all do our homework together; we could help each other out.” Elina suggested.

“I’ve got a better idea: we could get Earnestine to help us!” Carter suggested.

Earnestine Eastburn was a pure-blood, brown haired, brown eyed first year girl that Carter had a crush on since he saw her getting called up to the Sorting Hat. He had deeply considered begging the hat to go to Ravenclaw simply because that was Earnestine’s House. They did talk, sometimes, but Earnestine was normally flocked by her friends Alana Stille and Rae Magar, who were also of the Ravenclaw House. In fact, they were sitting on either side of Earnestine that day in Potions.

Before anyone could agree or object with Carter’s suggestion, he was already over at their table. He walked up and put his elbow on the table, trying to look as suave and as nonchalant as an eleven-year-old boy could.

“Hello, Carter.” Earnestine greeted him. “What brings you to our table?”

“Hey, Earnestine. I was wondering if you could do us a really big favor.” Carter said, trying to sound like he wasn’t fangirling over the fact that she said his name not only out loud but to him.

“And what would that favor be, exactly?” She asked kindly.

“You see, Elina, Nita, and I are really having a tough time in this class. Our grades are suffering greatly. We were wondering if you could maybe help us with our homework?” He asked, putting on his best puppy-dog eyes.

At first, Earnestine looked like she was going to decline, but then a small smile came over her face.

“I have a pretty big schedule, but I’m sure I could pencil you guys in. If you want to meet me after class we can discuss times and such.”

“Awesome!” He exclaimed. He looked over at Elina and Nita, who were watching him, and gave them two thumbs up. He turned back to Earnestine. “Thank you, Earnestine, you really are a lifesaver –”

“ _She_ won’t _save_ you from the _ten_ points from _Hufflepuff_ I just _took_ away for being out of your seat, _Mr. Haltom_.” A deep yet chilling voice from the back of the room said. Professor Severus Snape had entered the classroom. Carter quickly waved at Earnestine and dashed back to his seat, next to Elina. He heard a soft giggling and saw that Earnestine, Alana, and Rae found him amusing. He smiled to himself, and then Snape took fifteen points away from Ravenclaw. And then another five from Hufflepuff because he had seen Carter smiling, and it was a general rule that there would be no smiling in Professor Snape’s class.

The class was miserable as usual, especially because Professor Snape decided that the class should attempt to make live acid. Carter, though, was on cloud nine. Not only did he talk to Earnestine, but she agreed to help him and his friends with their homework – _and_ he was going to talk to her _again_ after class! He considered himself to be on cloud ten, at this point. He didn’t even care that his acid almost killed him twice, or that Professor Snape took twenty-five more points away from Hufflepuff by the end of the period.

He couldn’t help but gush over how well his day was going.

“First we’re promised that we’re gonna learn about the _Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar_ , and now I actually talked to _Earnestine Eastburn_ , the girl of my dreams! This has got to be the best day of my life!”

“I don’t know about that, Carter.” Nita said. “I think the best day of anyone’s life is when they’re born – because without being born they wouldn’t have a life to have a best day of their lives.”

“Okay, apart from the day I was born, _this_ is the best day of my life.”

“ _Ten_ points from _Hufflepuff_ – there are _no_ discussions about the _best_ day of one’s life in this class. The _worst_ day, on the other hand, _can_ be discussed. _Especially_ when I am in ear-shot. Because I would _love_ to hear it,” Professor Snape said from across the room.

Soon enough the class was over, and as soon as Carter saw Earnestine shoo Alana and Rae away from her desk, he couldn’t stop himself from rushing over to her. Elina and Nita had to rush to meet Carter and Earnestine.

“Alright, so study groups.” Earnestine said, taking out her agenda book. “I know everyone’s off for the day after dinner – maybe we could meet then. You know, wait for people to leave from dinner and then find an empty place and study.”

“That sounds –” Elina started.

“Perfect!” Carter exclaimed excitedly.

“What day will we meet?” Nita asked. “I’m free any day you guys are.”

“Yeah, us too.” Elina agreed.

“Maybe we could meet every weekday night?” Earnestine suggested.

“That’s great!” Carter exclaimed. “We can definitely do that!”

“Then it’s settled.” Earnestine said. “We’ll meet to study every weekday night after dinner!” She announced.

“Awesome!” Carter said happily. “Thanks so much, Earnestine – you’re the best!”

“I guess that means _five_ points from _Ravenclaw_ and _fifteen_ from _Hufflepuff_ , for being in class _after_ I have dismissed you all. How _sad._ ” Professor Snape said, returning to the classroom from what Carter could only assume was a bathroom break – Professor Snape had nowhere else to be, anyway.

The four students didn’t need telling twice – they left the room, met Alana and Rae outside, and hurried to their next classes: Herbology for Carter, Elina, and Nita; and Transfiguration for Earnestine, Alana, and Rae.

“Bye, Earnestine! See you tonight!” Carter called as they went their separate ways.

“Bye, Carter!” Earnestine called back, grinning.

This really was the best day of Carter’s life.


	3. First Year, Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA: WHEN MY FAVORITE CHARACTER FINALLY APPEARS IN THIS FREAKING FIC!

Right after dinner that night Carter, Elina, Nita, and Earnestine found a place on the Gryffindor Table and began to do their homework together. What seemed really long, boring, confusing, and strenuous for Carter and his friends seemed terribly short, exciting, clear, and easy for Earnestine. Needless to say, she belonged in the Ravenclaw House. Carter sometimes got very distracted by Earnestine in general, so she needed to repeat what she had said again just for him. But, he was able to grasp the homework at the end of the hour that they spent working on it.

“I must be off, now.” Earnestine said, looking at her watch. “I told Alana and Rae I’d be back at the common room by now. I’ll see you tomorrow in Potions, then?”

“Yes you will!” Carter said.

“Alright, then. Goodbye, you three!” She said, waving and heading off.

“You know, I used to think Earnestine was a bit of a show-off, but she’s actually quite nice.” Nita said, beginning to pack her things as Earnestine left the Great Hall and out of earshot.

“She’s alright, I guess.” Elina said, pushing her potions textbook into her bag. “I honestly don’t know what you see in her, Carter.” She said, looking up at him to find that he was still looking at where Earnestine had exited from. He jumped at the sound of his name and turned to her.

“What?”

“I don’t know why you like Earnestine, that’s all.” Elina shrugged.

“What?!” Carter repeated. “No! I don’t – you think I like – no!” He stuttered. “I’m _eleven_ , Elina! I still think girls are icky!” He crossed his arms and turned away from her.

“Yeah, alright.” Elina said. “Even though you told me not even six hours ago that she was the girl of your dreams. I guess you think all girls are icky _except for Earnestine_ , then.”

Carter turned back to Elina.

“Well don’t say it loud enough for the whole castle to hear!” He hissed. “I’ll get competition – which I actually don’t have right now – which is actually kind of cool.”

“You say ‘actually’ a lot.” Nita pointed out.

“He does that when he gets over-emotional about something.” Elina shrugged.

“Shut up I’m not over-emotional.” Carter grumbled, packing his things as well. “Let’s just go to the Common Room.” He suggested.

“You lead the way, _lover-boy_.” Elina smirked as Nita giggled. Carter huffed, yet led them back to the Hufflepuff common room.

The Hufflepuff common room was the homiest of the Hogwart’s Houses’ Common Rooms – with its Hobbit Doors, big windows (letting the warm sun in to the otherwise cold room), comfy sofas and chairs, and adorable and interesting plants, Carter and his friends felt right at home. Though, on that specific day, Carter wanted nothing more than to get out. The sooner it was midnight, the sooner he and Elina could go down to the Trophy Room and meet with Royce. When they reached the common room, Nita said good-bye to Carter and Elina and went to meet with her third-year sister, Verda Girst.

Carter turned to Elina.

“We should probably turn in for the night.” He informed her. “Set your alarm for eleven-thirty, though – we’ll meet out here at eleven-forty-five and then go to the Trophy Room. Sound good?” He asked.

“Alright, then.” Elina nodded. “Goodnight, Carter.” She said, heading off to the girls’ dormitory.

“Goodnight!” He called back, heading off to the boy’s dormitory.

The first-year’s dormitory was just as homey-looking as the common room, and the home of Carter and his 9 roommates: Russell Daley, Kurt Tatem, Archie Croff, Boyd Croff (they were twins), Bryon Tine, Trenton Bransom, Mitch Loil, Sterling Mamon, and Ike Amat. When Carter came into the room, he found that no one was there, but, despite this, he heard a voice.

“Sterling?” The voice asked. “Is that you?” The voice seemed dry, and when Carter realized this he realized who was speaking: it was Sterling’s talking plant, Fermin.

Sterling came from an all-wizarding family, and both of his parents were Hufflepuffs, as were their parents, and maybe even _their_ parents. But this gave the entire Mamon family a knack for gardening and a great interest in plants.

So, when Sterling got his Hogwarts letter, his parents presented him with a talking plant that he named Fermin. And, of course, Sterling and Carter had beds right next to each other, so Carter grew familiar with Fermin. Fermin sat on the window sill, talking about anything that came to his…whatever he has for a brain. He slept at night though, and tried to keep quiet when Carter or Sterling were working on homework, so he wasn’t entirely difficult to live with. He kind of looked like a Venus fly trap, though he didn’t eat flies for whatever reason. And, like most plants, he was blind.

“No, Fermin, it’s Carter.” He told the plant. He knew that Professor Sprout, the Herbology professor, was Head of Hufflepuff House, but talking to a plant that talked back seemed to be one of the weirdest things Carter had ever done.

“Carter!” Fermin exclaimed. “Feed me, Carter!” He begged.

“Did Sterling forget?” Sterling wasn’t forgetful, but Carter could always see himself forgetting to feed a plant if he kept one.

“No – we got into a fight this afternoon. I need new fertilizer and he thinks I don’t. We’re not speaking. And he’s starving me.”

Plants are weird. Carter silently agreed with the narrator again.

“Um, ok. Here.” He said, and poured some water from the watering can into Fermin’s pot.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes!” Fermin exclaimed. “Finally! Thank you, Carter!” He said as Carter stopped pouring the water on him and returning the watering can to the sill. “That was refreshing – thank you again, Carter!”

“Yep.” Carter said, going to his truck. He changed into some Muggle clothes and sat on his bed. He reached for the alarm clock to set it for eleven thirty, but then he realized that if he set his alarm clock everyone would wake up when it went off. So how would he be able to wake up at the right time? Then he thought of something. “Hey…Fermin?” He asked.

“Yes?”

“Do you think you could quietly wake me up at eleven-thirty tonight?” He asked. “It’s imperative that I’m awake at that time.” He said, using a word that Earnestine had used during the study session early that evening.

“I’ll see what I can do!” The plant promised.

“Thanks, Fermin. Goodnight.” Carter said, lying down and falling asleep.

* * *

Carter woke up to a sharp pain in his ear. He opened his eyes to find Fermin biting his ear.

“Ow!” He hissed, sitting up.

“It’s eleven-thirty!” Fermin informed him.

“Yeah, thanks.” Carter said drowsily. He got out of bed, got on his shoes, and headed up to the Common Room, rubbing his ear the whole time. When he reached the Common Room, he found that no one was there except for Elina, who had just entered the Common Room herself. She looked up at him as he entered her peripheral vision.

“Hey – I thought I’d come early and wait for you.” She informed him.

“I did, too.” Carter admitted. “Come on, let’s go to the Trophy Room.”


	4. First Year, Part Four

The Trophy Room was just off the Great Hall – so it wasn’t a long walk for Carter and Elina to go from the Hufflepuff Common Room to the Trophy Room. Royce, on the other hand, would have to go from the seventh floor of the Gryffindor Tower to the Trophy Room. It would be much easier for Royce to be caught after hours than for Carter and Elina, so they decided that they would wait for Royce, and if he didn’t show up by twelve-thirty, they would assume he had gotten caught and head back before they themselves got caught, and then they would try to reschedule their meeting tomorrow.

But when they reached the Trophy Room, they found that, indeed, Royce was there. He sat on the floor in the middle of the room.

“You made it.” He observed, stating the obvious. “Come, sit.” He said, inviting the two first years to sit before him.

Carter and Elina had never been inside the Trophy Room before. It was filled with so many shiny things the narrator has to fight to keep from getting distracted. They sat – Elina next to a display case that held a really fancy-looking silver trophy for Best Wizarding School Ever and Carter next to the silver-and-blue, elaborate-looking Triwizard Trophy Of A Hundred Years Ago – wait the trophies are not important to the story.

“So. You want to know about the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar.” Royce started. “Let me tell you how he came to be. Do you know what an Animagus is?” He asked. The first years nodded; they knew that Professor McGonagall was one, at least. “Well, it’s been rumored that there was a student who was an Animagus – he could turn into a jaguar at will. And he caused so much mischief that he became known for it. He was infamous, you could say. Some say that he never graduated Hogwarts because he caused so much mischief instead of actually learning. But instead of retaking his classes he just ran off.”

“Where did he run to?” Carter asked.

“Somewhere within Hogwarts. He lives, literally, _inside_ of Hogwarts. But no one knows where.” Royce answered. “But we do know that he keeps his Jaguar form, as opposed to his human one. And he causes mischief to this day.”

“Wait – has anyone actually _seen_ the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar?” Elina asked.

“Well, I haven’t. But people have said that they have. I don’t think there’s actually been a confirmed story, though. It’s been said that Professor Snape was attacked by one when he was in school, though.”

“Really?!” Carter exclaimed – a little too loudly.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Filch the Caretaker limped in – his cat, Mrs. Norris, at his heels.

“STUDENTS OUT OF BED!” He wailed.

“Aw, shit.” Royce said, defeated.

“AND THEY’RE SWEARING! SWEARING STUDENTS OUT OF BED! WHAT A CATCH, MRS. NORRIS!” Filch exclaimed.

“RUN!” Carter yelled, but Royce grabbed his arm and shook his head.

“You’re over-reacting.” He informed him. “Right, Elina?” He looked over at the first-year girl and saw that she was staring at Filch with tears in her eyes – she had never gotten in trouble like this. And, like Carter, she came from a Muggle family – she wanted to make them proud, and this was not the way to do so.

“Elina –” Carter went to reach out to her, but Filch interrupted them.

“COME WITH ME. WE’RE GOING TO SEE PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE.” Filch yelled.

It almost seemed like an arrest to Carter. Filch led the way, mumbling about perhaps getting a raise about turning these students in; Carter, Elina, and Royce walked side-by-side in the middle; and Mrs. Norris brought up the rear, so no one could make a run for it. Elina still looked like she was about to burst into tears; she kept wringing the hem of her shirt, biting her lip. Carter felt almost as afraid as Elina did, but tried not to show it. They had been best friends since they were kids – he wanted to keep a brave face for her to know it was going to be alright, like he did if they got in trouble with their parents when they were younger. Royce, on the other hand, seemed relatively calm. Was going to see the Headmaster for punishment not as bad as Filch made it sound like? Or was he just keeping a brave face for the little scared first-years? Carter didn’t think he wanted to know the answer.

Suddenly, Royce spoke.

“Hey – um, I was wondering something. And my girlfriend told me I should just come out and ask: are you two together or –?”

“Oh!” Elina looked up at Carter and Royce for the first time. “No. No we’re not.” Carter said, and Elina began to shake her head, as well. “We’re eleven – girls are still icky – yeah.”

“NO TALKING.” Filch yelled. Mrs. Norris meowed in agreement.

Soon enough, they reached Professor Dumbledore’s Office Entrance. Filch said the password and the group went up into his Office, to find the Headmaster at his desk, still awake.

“Hello, Mr. Filch, Carter, Elina, Royce.” He said calmly. Carter wondered how he knew their names – he had so many students; how could he know them all? “I’m glad you caught me – I was just about to go to my sleeping quarters.” Mrs. Norris jumped up onto his desk. “Hello to you, too, Mrs. Norris. What seems to be the problem?” He asked.

“THESE DELINQUENTS WERE CAUGHT OUT OF BED! AND THEY WERE SWEARING! AND THEY WERE IN THE TROPHY ROOM – STEALING VALUABLE HOGWARTS PROPERTY, I ASSUME!” Filch shouted.

“Inside voices, please, Mr. Filch.” Professor Dumbledore requested. He looked at the students. “Is this true? Were you indeed in the trophy room?”

“Yes, Professor.” The three students said quietly.

“But I was the only one who cursed.” Royce informed him. “Carter and Elina didn’t.”

This gave Carter a new sense of bravery to speak to the Headmaster. “And we weren’t stealing trophies, Professor.” He said.

“Well I would hope not – all of those trophies are not only kept under lock and key but by magic too powerful for Hogwarts students. Mr. Filch, of all people, would know this.”

Filch looked angry.

“BUT THEY WERE OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DESERVE EXPULSION!” He insisted. Elina, who was looking at her feet throughout this entire conversation, looked up, white-faced. Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

“When did students out of bed ever deserve expulsion?” He looked back at the students. “But I must ask why exactly you three were out of bed at such an hour.”

“We –” Royce started.

“I wanted to learn about the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar!” Carter informed him. “Royce told me he could tell me about him. And I dragged Elina along.”

“The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar?” Dumbledore repeated. “I can assure you, there is no such thing as the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar.” He informed the students. “Any sort of mischief at Hogwarts is caused by the Poltergeist, Peeves.”

Carter was upset by this. Peeves wasn’t cool at all; he tweaked first year’s noses and stole their books and made them trip. The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar wasn’t anything like that – or, at least he thought. Maybe it was just Peeves, and he had idolized the non-existing Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar.

Nah, that couldn’t be it.

“Now, as for your punishment for breaking the rules…” Professor Dumbledore said.

“Please don’t send an owl to my parents, Professor.” Elina begged, speaking for the first time independently since they had been caught by Filch. “They’ll be so disappointed…” Her tears were on the verge of slipping onto her cheeks.

“There’s no need to worry, Elina, I won’t owl your parents.” The three students were suddenly hopeful. “But I’ll let you all off with a warning just this once. If anyone catches you out of your beds again I will have to owl your parents and give you three detentions. Does that sound fair?” He asked, and the students nodded. “Good, now I must be getting to my sleeping quarters. Mr. Filch, please return these students to their common rooms. And remember, inside voice.” Filch stared at Professor Dumbledore, mouth open and wide-eyed in surprise and betrayal. Professor Dumbledore stood. “I bid you farewell, and goodnight.” The headmaster said, and he was gone.

When Carter and Elina got back to the Hufflepuff entrance, they said good-bye to Royce, and entered their common room, where they bid each other goodnight and returned to their dorms. When Carter finally got settled into to his bed, he realized that Fermin was still awake.

“You were gone for a long time, Carter.” The plant informed him, whispering. “I was worried about you.”

“There was no need to be – I got back fine.”

“Did you get caught out of bed or something?” Fermin asked.

“Yes, I did, but…how did you know I was out of the Common Room?” Carter asked. He never told Fermin where he was going – he just told him that he needed to be awake at eleven-thirty.

“A plant has his ways.” Fermin said mysteriously.

“…You’re really weird, Fermin.” Carter informed the plant.

“I know.”

“Hey, are you and Sterling on speaking terms again?” Carter asked, remembering. He hoped that they were – he still felt weird about talking to a plant – especially someone else’s plant.

“No – I don’t need him as long as someone else feeds me.”

“Does someone else mean me?” Carter asked. _Please say no please say no please say no –_

“Yes it does.” Fermin whispered cheerfully.

_Oh god._

“Goodnight, Fermin.” Carter said, rolling over and away from Fermin.

“Goodnight, new best friend.” Fermin said gleefully.

As soon as Carter stopped feeling like he was being watched by the weird, almost-terrifying, blind plant, he felt comfortable enough to fall asleep. Though he made plans of asking someone if they could trade beds – maybe Trenton; _he_ slept all the way on the other side of the room…

Now, we can fast-forward four years, and tell the story of when Carter was in his fifth year at Hogwarts…


	5. Fifth Year, Part One

A lot of things changed for Carter between his first and fifth year (other than puberty). For one thing, his crush on Earnestine grew into something more. In other words, Earnestine asked him out the first day of their third year. It was a nice run – but once the year was over, Carter suddenly realized he had a different love interest to pursue. He dumped Earnestine on the last day of their third year and asked Elina out on the train ride home from Hogwarts. He and Elina had been inseparable since.

Nita even started dating – she and Sterling Mamon started dating in the middle of their fourth year. Speaking of Sterling – he and Fermin were on speaking terms again. When Fermin suggested Carter take him home for the summer Carter couldn’t take it anymore. He bought Fermin the fertilizer he wanted, gave it to Sterling, and told him to tell Fermin that he, Sterling, had bought it and wanted to apologize. Sterling did, and they hadn’t argued since. Fermin still spoke to Carter, obviously – they had been best friends for more than half a year – but Carter wasn’t in charge of feeding him anymore.

As for the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar, Carter decided that he would listen to Dumbledore and he stopped being so obsessed with the legend of the infamous creature. Whenever something mysterious happened, while students blamed the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar, he blamed Peeves. Peeves seemed upset by this and picked on him far more than the other students, but Carter always assumed that was just because he was blowing Peeves’ cover.

Carter had also met some new people over the years: a charismatic Hufflepuff third year boy by the name of Cedric Diggory – who quite enjoyed red shirts; a Slytherin second year girl named Kandra Wingerson – who was tougher than the pretty princess fifth-year Vince Stewarts; and a little Gryffindor first year girl by the name of Caterina Milne, who really just seemed excited to exist within Hogwarts’ walls. He had met other people, as well, of course, but none of them really stood out except for those three – and also none of them are important to the story.

But this is:

On the way from Transfiguration to Potions, Carter had to use the bathroom. No, this is seriously important.

Carter left Elina in the corridor, and she got Nita and Sterling to wait for him as he went into the boy’s room. He walked in to find that one of the toilets was overflowing. This was a new occurrence for Carter – he always thought the toilets ran on magic. He walked over to the stall to investigate the over-flowing toilet, when –

“HOLY FUCK!” Carter yelled. For, standing at the toilet, stuffing the toilet with toilet paper, was _the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar._ The Jaguar looked up, startled, and made a move to try to make a run for it. “NO. YOU ARE STAYING RIGHT THE FUCK THERE.” Carter yelled, putting his arms out, stopping the Jaguar. He had never sworn this much in his entire life – and he prayed to whoever or whatever was out there that Filch couldn’t hear him. “STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.” He didn’t know why he was talking to a supposed animagus like an actual animal, but he was too shocked and excited to care at the moment. The Jaguar sat. “GOOD BOY. STAY THERE.” He slowly backed out of the room, keeping his eyes glued to the animal as long as he could. He opened the door. “Elina.” He breathed. “Come in here. Right now.”

“But Carter – that’s the boys room –” Elina began to argue.

“No. Elina. If you love me you will come into this bathroom without asking any questions.” Carter said gravely, hoping the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar wasn’t already gone.

He could only imagine how that conversation would go: _“Carter, I really didn’t need to see that you plugged the toilet…”_ That would’ve been worse than that time in third grade where he ripped his pants and everyone laughed at him so much and made him so embarrassed that he peed his pants, as well, and had to be sent home early because of this catastrophe.

Elina thought about it, and then followed him into the boys room.

“You’ve gotta see this!” He said, and, thankfully, she could see it. The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar was right where Carter left him. “Ta-da!” He exclaimed, pointing.

Elina stared at the legendary creature, wide-eyed, as if she didn’t know whether to run away screaming or to go and pet the nice kitty.

“This is a thing.” She said finally, pointing at the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar. “That exists. In our lives. I’ve dreamed of this day since our first year – I never told you – and I have no idea what to say or how to react or anything.” She stared at the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar. “You exist. And that’s awesome.”

Carter was so excited he didn’t know what to say or think or anything. He wanted to run and get Dumbledore to prove him wrong and he wanted to keep this moment between just him and Elina and also, deep down inside, he wanted to pet the nice kitty, too.

And then – so suddenly that both Elina and Carter jumped – the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar ran – slinking into the open vent at the other side of the room.

“No!” Carter yelled, as he and Elina ran after him, but he was long gone. Carter got down on his knees and tried to crawl into the vent after him, but he couldn’t fit.

He squeezed himself out of the vent slot and looked at Elina. Her jaw was dropped, taking in the events that just happened. She looked at him.

“Carter. Oh. My God.” She said. “That just happened.”

“It did.” Carter said, just as well in awe of the situation. “That seriously just occurred. What is this life? What are words?” Elina stared at him. He looked up at her. “Yes?”

“You know what we should do?” She asked.

“What?”

“Go tell Dumbledore that he’s wrong.” She said. “We should tell him that we just literally _saw_ the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar.” This was very uncharacteristic of Elina – especially considering the fact that her motto throughout all of second year was “the teacher’s always right.”

“Really? Should we?” Carter asked. Maybe Dumbledore wouldn’t believe them. Maybe the Jaguar didn’t _want_ to be found out. But if that was the case, why did the Jaguar, _the_ Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar, wait where he was for Carter to retrieve Elina?

“Why not? We can go right now.” She said, grabbing his hand. “We hate Potions, anyway.” She giggled, dragging him out of the bathroom. Carter wasn’t sure where all this was coming from; maybe Elina, like him, was feeling a bit more empowered than they ever had before, and felt like anything was possible, since they just saw something that, until then, they thought didn’t exist. At any rate, though, Carter liked this new Elina.


	6. Year Five, Part Two

The two fifth years ran out of the bathroom and stopped only for Nita and Sterling, who were still waiting for them.

“What were you two doing? Making out or something?” Nita asked jokingly.

“No nothing like that!” Carter said.

“We’ve gotta go to see Dumbledore!” Elina informed them.

“But you’ll be late for Potions – Professor Snape’ll take points.” Sterling reminded them once again of the class they all hated.

“Who cares? Slytherin always wins the house cup, anyway.” Elina shrugged. Carter had to admit she was right – Slytherin been winning the house cup since before their first year.

So Sterling and Nita shrugged and let their friends run to the Headmaster’s office. Holding hands, they sprinted to the stone gargoyles and started shouting passwords.

“CHOCOLATE FROGS!”

“LEMON DROPS!”

“ACID POPS!”

“ALL PASSWORDS!”

“ALL THE CANDY!” and when Elina shouted this, the gargoyles leapt aside.

“Really?” Carter asked in disbelief. Elina shrugged in an “I don’t care let’s just go!” kind of way and they ran into the office.

When they got there, they found Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk, writing on a piece of parchment. He looked up when he noticed Carter and Elina had arrived.

“Oh, hello, Carter, Elina,” he said, nodding to each of them. “I see you’ve guessed the password,” he sighed. “I’ll have to change it again…”

“It was a good try, Professor.” Elina informed him.

“That’s kind of you to say, Elina,” Dumbledore said, smiling. “Take a seat,” he said, and the two students sat down in the chairs front of his desk. “What brings you here today?”

“Professor,” Elina started. “With all due respect, we are here to prove you wrong.”

“Prove me wrong?” Dumbledore repeated innocently. He seemed to be taking this well. “About what?”

“We – we saw the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar,” Carter informed him.

“Did you, now?”

“Yes,” Elina said. “Carter found the Jaguar in the boy’s room.”

“Interesting,” Dumbledore said. “Do you know where it is now?”

“No,” Elina answered. “It went into the vent.”

“Actually, the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar is sitting right in front of you,” Professor Dumbledore informed them.

“Wut,” Carter and Elina said at the same time.

“It’s true. I am an animagus. I am the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar.” Professor Dumbledore revealed.

“Wut,” Carter and Elina repeated.

“Why didn’t you tell us this before?!” Carter asked.

“How do you think Mr. Filch would like it if he found out that I make a good seventy-five-percent of the messes he cleans?” he asked in response. He had a point.

“So you go around making mischief just for Filch to fix?” Carter asked.

“And because I am the headmaster and I enjoy breaking my own rules,” Professor Dumbledore shrugged. “But this must stay between the three of us – you can’t tell anyone. Not even Nita,” he said, looking at Elina. “And not even Fermin,” he looked at Carter. Carter internally facepalmed – Fermin and Carter were not best friends like Nita and Elina were. “And not under _any_ circumstances should Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape know about this. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” the students said, even though they were hiding the exchanged looks of _“oh-my-god-we-know-something-PROFESSOR-SNAPE-doesn’t-know!”_

“Excellent. Unfortunately, though, I will have to retire my position as the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar,” Professor Dumbledore revealed, sadly.

“What?” Elina asked.

“Why?” Carter asked, devastated. It seemed like they just solved the mystery and now it was being ruined for them!

“Let’s just say something very big is going to happen to Hogwarts next year – and there won’t be time for me to run around as a jaguar.”

“Something big is happening at Hogwarts?” Carter repeated.

“Yes.”

“What is it?” Elina asked.

“That, I cannot say. But I _can_ give you late passes to Potions,” he said, scribbling something on a piece of parchment and handing it to Carter. “Have a good day, you two,” he said and sent them out.

Carter and Elina walked to potions silently, holding hands, thinking about what had just occurred. Not only did they find out that their _Headmaster_ broke the rules of Hogwarts just about every other day, but they also found out that something big was happening to Hogwarts next year. Even the narrator was confused. But neither of them knew what the big event would be, but they hoped it would be totally awesome.

Well, at least no one died that obviously memorable year.


End file.
